The American Triad and the Fascist World Order
by GoRanger1986
Summary: 20 years after the War on Terror the USA has been transformed into a fascist state with three Emperors at the reigns of power. Follow Gen.Lopez as the Americans attempt to conquer the world.


THE TRIAD

In the early years of the Digital Age, I came to be a man. And in the world in which I grew up, I learned the facts of my surroundings and how it truly worked. I suppose you could say I learned what at the time few knew. There is a system, an order in which all people live in. This order is conformity, and in this conformity is the real truth in the madness of our existence. We live to die and to preserve our way of living; an endless cycle of cultures evolving to the perfect utopia.

But why? What for? There is no real truth in that utopia of peace, no real purpose, just to live and to die.

The truth in this utopia was to find the person who you really are, to find that individual who lived inside us; to find inner peace. Peace... Peace? In the words of Tibalt I hate the word peace! As I hate hell, my enemies and all those who love it! I am Fascist! I hate individuality! There is only conformity where I hang my hat. In the words of my great Emperors Individuality is simply conformity without a purpose.

There are no individuals in this hell we call humanity, there never were; simply conformists and those who lead them. And the Emperors in all their greatness are the greatest leaders of the strongest conformists. Law, order, peace through war, these are the ideals held high by the Syndicate and the Imperial Triad; those truths in which we, the Body Public, hold to be self-reckoning. This belief in country beforeself, and the supreme voice of the majority hold absolute to all who are the Syndicate.

The Syndicate is the light to the new fascist future to all man, and in this beacon, all hope to a better world is forged through blood and sacrifice. Many who believed the ideals of the Syndicate and the Imperial Triad have paid for it with their blood, for the Body Public, the Syndicate and in the name of our great Emperors.

However those who stood against progress have paid as well. Their own ideals of self-preservation have led the mighty Fascist Army to exterminate their disbelief. Our war will lead to everyone's peace.

Now the Syndicate does not truly preach war, instead it preaches the necessity of it. War in the end is the only way. Our past is written by the chaos of many wars. Our history shows this to be fact. While others would like to see progress in the absences of war, the Triad views war as progress. The bravery of men has protected the

sons and daughters of great empires much more then any words that a diplomat ever spoke.

We are the future, the Fascist World order. We are the Syndicate. We are the Triad!

Eden, my home, the city of the Sky; once this city was a small metropolis of the Texan heartland, but now it serves as the beacon of the Fascist world. And in it's slender in all it's entirety lies the obelisk of the Imperial Spire, the great tower in which the greatest leaders of the Fascist Triad live and plan the destiny of our world. It is here where I live, and here where I take my place among the members of the High Council, and help to better the world.

Eden was not just a home for me, it had such history that I would do anything to protect it. It's beauty was beyond rational thought. The architect of the city was a blend of ancient Rome, and Greece with the undenying presence of a digital future. The clash of old and new made the city one to boast over, compared to the highly digital Tokyo or ruined cities of Madrid and Paris. This was the heart of the Fascist Brother land. God would marvel at it's presence.

I awoke to my great city, catching the sun just rise over the horizon coloring the city in it's gold splendor. Though the city was a bold silver during the day, it's look in the early hours was that of Eldorado. I could see it from my room on the 78th floor of the Spire, and here, just above the clouds I could see all its' wonder. "Thank God for the Emperors, thank God for the Triad" I thought. Only through great sacrifice could such a metropolis be made.

I could see the omega -zeps hovering under me their blimp like structures feeding the masses the latest new of the war front. 'Ten United Front Divisions surrounded in North Africa suspected to surrender to Prime General Garcia and the Templar Knights. Four United Front Divisions in Germany destroyed by Shadow Legion Forces... Neo Soviet Forces among them! Emperors to address the nation a 9:00 Z' and repeated itself.

Reading the Zeppelins making the last adjustments to my uniform I thought of the dire situation in Europe. It was a critical point in war. Would we take Berlin or would the Russians help to stop our advance. I looked to Natasha, who like always was busy fixing up the place. Seeing her in all her beauty sadden me. I knew that my place in the High Council took away our time together. It was hard on her, being that I was so young and with such power. I was the youngest in the council, in my 30's as compared to others, who some were in their early 50's, why the Emperors favored me and Flores I could not say. Being a General was hard enough, but factoring in my Magistrate duties, which would dwarf historical Magistrates in comparisons, took nearly all my time away.

"They called you in early again didn't they?" she said just finishing folding one of my uniforms and clutching it to her chest.

I could not answer right away instead I stared outside the window. Then In a calm voice I replied "The nation can't be run of the Emperors' wits alone."

"Do they really need you? Can you not go just this one day?"

"You know that's impossible Natasha. I'm to important to them. Right now Germany is ours for the taking; then U.F. resistance will slow and I can rest more. Concentrate on my Magistrate duties."

"Do you really think that Anthony?" She said with a sadden expression, just feeling the fabric of my uniform.

"Yes," I stated with some optimism "Things will change. War isn't always on the Council's agenda."

I turned back to the city and fixed my collar wondering if I had just spoke a lie. But before I was done my chamber bell had rung. It could only be my subordinates coming to escort me to the Battle Dome.

"Enter." I stated to them.

My chamber door opened allowing the two lower officers to enter. "Sir Magistrate Lopez... I am Major Tawlbert and this is Lieutenant Grear. We have been newly assigned to you as your personal assistants." the higher officer spoke.

"Newly assigned?" Natasha said to some confusion. I most admit I too felt the same way.

"Yes Malady, for your deployment, ... to Europe sir. We came highly recommended from Prime General Hill of the Master Legion Chaos. We are formally of his War Dog Legion, but hope to serve you to the best of our abilities." The Major answered

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"Forgive me Magistrate. I am being to forward. Let me begin again. Tri-Emperor Sanchez has called for immediate mobilization of all Shadow Legions in Europe and has called for his best commanders to deploy there. Ergo, you sir..."

The Major finished

"That is why this High Council meeting is commencing to discuss who will deploy and who will stay in Eden. But don't worry Magistrate, I'm sure Emperor Sanchez will select you, sense you are a fine warrior and have not be deployed sense South America was conquered." the young Lieutenant stated.

He had to be a stereo-typical Lieutenant because he was a fool. This was horrible news to me. I had hoped for the best, and now I had just heard the worst of news. I stood silent not saying anything, afraid to look Natasha in her eyes. She had to be very disappointed to hear this, so was I. My response to the two officers was a short one. "Leave me. I need to be alone now."

"But Sir Magistrate... we are to escort you to..." the Major spoke before I interrupted.

"I require no escorts Major. Leave me."

With that, the two officers left, and I faced my wife again. Only to say two words to her. "I'm sorry"

"So am I." was her only response .

Triad Emperor Sanchez sat up on his bed half naked staring at his alarm which had woken him with its soft playing of a classical violin. He cupped his hands and covered his still sleepy face hoping to awaken himself fully. 'God he thought, why me? Why not Tellez, or Galloway? Why did it have to happen on his front.'

He stood up off the bed and turned to see his sleeping wife still dreaming away. He looked at the clock 7:30, he was already late. Reaching for a glass of water he picked up his phone and dialed (1) the number to Triad Emperor Tellez's' chambers. Drinking his water he awaited Tellez to answer.

"Tellez. State your business." the Emperor answered

"It's me." Sanchez needed no introduction.

"What is it Jake?"

"Tell the council I'll be running late Tellez."

"And you called me for this Jake? Get one of your officers to relay that kind of stuff. I'm not your personal messenger."

"Just please do this for me Jesse. I'm tried I'm in pain, and a lot of stress right now."

"This about Europe Jake? I told you not to worry about the damn Reds, I'll handle it."

"Thanks but no thanks Jesse. I don't want to draw you away from Africa. Things are going to well right now for you. Just handle Africa, let me take care of Europe."

"Okay I'll tell the council, but the second we're done with the press conference you talk to me, tell me what's really on your mind." Tellez hung up his phone and finished the coffee in his hands. He turned to his window and read the Omega-Zep 'Reds among them!' "God Damn commies."

Emperor Sanchez slowly put down his phone and finished his cold water that was now giving him a slit brain freeze. He rubbed his eyes not fully awake and contemplated what he would do now. He went to his bathroom washing his face and looked at himself in the mirror. Who was this dark figure he had become? Where was the old Jacob who's only concern was what video game he wanted to buy with his next paycheck?

Things had changed for him. He could no longer waist his time behind the desk of his computer, he could no longer party with his friends or take his loved ones out. He was no longer a teenager with a carefree lifestyle, he was an Emperor.

And though he liked the sound of Emperor Sanchez, the simple truth was that he missed those carefree days. Now it seemed war was his only vocation.

"Jake is that you?" the voice from the bedroom called.

That reminded him, when did Daisy ever come into play? "Yes, it's me." Sanchez answered still staring into the mirror. "At least I think it's me..." me whispered to himself.

"What was that hun?" she asked

"Uh... nothing. Just talking to myself."

The women came into the bathroom with Jacob and hugged him from behind. She kissed his neck and rubbed his chest wondering what he was thinking.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Looking..."

"Looking? Looking at what Jake?" the women said now staring at the mirror with him.

"Looking for some one I once knew." the Emperor pressed his hand to the mirror and stared himself in the eye.

The woman then let go of her husband and crossed her arms in disappointment. "I remember a good man who despite the curl world he knew, he still loved all those around him."

"I still do Daisy. It's just now things have changed. I have changed." he turned and placed his hand over the cheek of his wife. "I am an Emperor now. The fate of the Fascist world lies in my hands, and the hands of my brothers."

The beautiful blond bombshell of a woman grabbed her husbands hand from her cheek and kissed it. That was all Sanchez needed to remember Daisy, the woman who he feel in love with in the Second Crusades. Her flowing blond hair, ripe body, and diamond blue eyes that set fire to his soul; he felt like a fool in her presence when he was young, but now it was different.

She kissed his cheek "some things never change Jake."

By 8:00 the council had all met excluding Sanchez, I had taken my seat by Field Marshal Alvarado and prepared my notes. As the other council members discussed political and war issues before the actual start of the meeting, I couldn't help but notice Tellez staring out the Battledome window. He seemed to be pondering to himself about what I couldn't say. Emperor Tellez was a strong spoken person, he was one who would often tell the truth on all things you would ask; even if the truth seemed to hurt. He called it like he saw it and was never to timid to be outspoken. For this, he was sometimes hated, and seen as an arrogant ruthless man. Yet those who knew Tellez knew he was not mean, nor ruthless. He did however carry much hate in him.

Emperor Galloway was cuffing his hands in his seat, he seemed to be plotting. Though most of his active forces were in Europe, he wanted to strengthen his presence in Africa. He always was the man to strike vengeance on his enemies. It was not uncommon for Galloway to beat captured leaders of our enemies. He was perhaps the most frustrated of the Emperors, always wanting the battles to end swiftly. Yet I would say were it not for Tellez or Sanchez, Galloway would probably still be an old Navy drunk.

"And now my Fascist Generals we begin the meeting of this Imperial High Council" Tellez spoke

"Will we not what for our Lord Sanchez to arrive?" Asked Field Marshal Alvarado.

"No" Tellez answered swiftly "Tri-Emperor Sanchez will be late for this meeting of the Council so let us begin.

We all rose from our seat and faced the center of the Imperial Royal Table, together we gave our Fascist salute similar to that of Nazis but instead we rose our fists. Emperor Tellez and Galloway spoke the Imperial Oath. "WE SWEAR TO UPHOLD THE FASCIST IDEALS OF THE SYNDICATE" and we the members of the High Council responded...

"AND TO PROTECT THE BODY PUBLIC. LONG LIVE THE SYNDICATE AND THE IMPERIAL TRIAD."

"Be seated" addressed Galloway.

Again Tellez lead the discussions. "I know what you're all thinking..." he said tapping away at the table's surface with a pen. "How the hell did the Soviets advance to aid the Germans, and when did the Ruskies and Krouts make this agreement to enter their territory."

"Their decision to aid the United Front came a full 3 months before we anticipated. It is quite concerning." Field Marshal Clark spoke.

Clark was Viceroy to one-third of the triad. He specialized in the rebuilding of conquer territories, his most latest was Madrid. Clark was also Field Marshal to the Master Legend Black Crow and served as it's executive officer and main field strategist.

"In addition to their entering their territory, the Soviets may have very well expanded their communistic ideals to most of Eastern Europe." Spoke Garcia, Tellez's' lead general in Africa.

"This will make it more difficult to institute our Fascist ideals to those brainwashed by Soviet Communism." Field Marshal Alvarado spoke.

"Oh come now Alvarado, we freedom the minds of millions brainwashed by democracy, why would communism be any different." Emperor Galloway addressed, reminding us of the failure of Democracy.

"Whatever their ideals maybe, it has always been the priority of this council to exterminate all nonbelievers of our great Fascist rule. Remember gentlemen that we are the elite Imperial High Council, Viceroys, Magistrates, and Emperors, whatever our title our duty remains the same... Peace through force. Now do not trouble yourselves over war with Russia, because I can assure you we are already at war with Russia. The problem now is how we intend to deal with it." Emperor Tellez readdressed and began to outline the full scale of the situation. "Now lets look at what we are dealing with right now... we got Reds, and lots of them. We don't have a lot in which we can do to counter this new threat. It's going to take superior strategy, better forces, and well executed attacks to gain ultimate superiority. Emperor Sanchez, myself and Emperor Galloway have devised a plan in which we believe we can counter this threat. Emperor Sanchez." Just then Jacob had entered the room. He stood fully dressed in his Imperial attire, black knee reaching boots, combo cover, and standard black uniform with officer strips streaming down both pant legs, and a black leather trench coat similar to that of Germany Fascist of World War II.

"Emperor Tellez." Sanchez acknowledged "Council Members. Sorry for my delay, I won't waste anymore time so let me explain the situation." Suddenly the Holo-map located in the center of the table activated by Jacobs signaling. The 3D image that appeared was that of Germany, then pictures of virtual tanks came to life outlining our forces locations and that of our enemy.

"We currently have 15 armored divisions, and 20 infantry present in and around Germany, our main attack force lays across the Elbe River in preparation of our strike into Berlin. The Soviets and Germans have a combined force of 30 armored divisions and 60; count them 60 infantry divisions drawn up from across Poland and Czech Republic. They have Berlin more than secure. As of yet a counter attack from the Germans is unlikely, however that is exactly what they will do if they detect that we are weaker then them in number. The Germans will not hesitate to throw everything they got, the only thing that we have over them is air power."

"What about clone reinforcements My lord?" questioned Alvarado.

"We have 22 clone divisions not enough to turn the tide of Battle." Sanchez answered

It was at this point that I asked a question. "My Lord you said we have superior Air power, in what way?"

"Combined with Chaos, Shadow and Naval Air-Carriers from the Mediterranean we have en effect of some 2,500 fighters and 400 bombers." In effect we own the skies."

"But owning the skies is not enough," Tellez added. "We need tactical superiority. The enemy may not have the most advanced aircraft in the world as we do, but they do have very capable fighters like the Euro-Fighter 4 and the Mig Zero 12."

"But not as many as we do." General Hill spoke with a hint of optimism in his voice.

"Not enough to however turn the tied completely in our favor." Sanchez answer brought the truth back into the conversation. "The Europeans are not fools; they have fought many battles in their time. I believe they'll economize their Air Forces and try to utilize them in area where they would make the most effective resistance and attack."

"My Lords, you stated that you had devised a plan to counter this new threat against the Germans and Russian and all we have been hearing it seems, is what we don't got enough of, and we can't turn the battle around with what we do have." Viceroy Quiroz complained

"I understand your concern Viceroy, but rest assured that our plan to counter the attack on our forces will succeed." Answered Sanchez

"What is this plan of your then My Lord?" I asked with a slight sense of concern

"I believe I should leave Emperor Tellez to answer that sense he had made the final preparation for the counter attack." Galloway instructed

Tellez stood up again and adjusted his uniform; he began to take a short walk around the edge of the Imperial Table and stopped next to Sanchez who was now sitting. "Number one Gentlemen, the situation is not that dire. The fact is we are still on the offensive, and the enemy doesn't realize what position we are in. As of yet the Russian do not have enough forces inside Germany to launch an effective counter attack nor do they have the intelligence we have against them. That means we have about 2 weeks to muster up enough forces into Germany to halt an advance by the enemy and setup a trap."

"How exactly do you plan to do that if I may ask My Lord?" asked General Hill trying not to offend his Emperor

"Simple, we make an amphibious landing in Bremerhaven just behind the Elba River. By doing this we will reinforce to the North, and force the Soviets and Germans to attack at our northern ports. This will draw them closer to our air forces set up a full scale bombardment trap for them. Emperor Sanchez will then gather all clone forces we have in Germany and will take his forces from the south and drive a strait shot through Germany into Berlin when Berlin is at its weakest." Tellez ended his speech and the Battle Dome went quiet again.

The plan was a crazy one, how could Emperor Sanchez capture Berlin with only two armor divisions and four infantry? Yet he did however have an outstanding amount of clone forces; and if anyone when how to conquer with vast amounts of clones it was their father and creator… Sanchez. My guess was that the Emperors always knew best and I was not about to argue with their grace and intellect.

"My Lords, may I was who will lead the invasion into the German Northern Coast?" General Hill asked

My attention most have faded away I suspected, because all I seemed to here right was my name. "General Lopez will lead the assault."

"Excuse me My Lords? I thought I heard you call my name."


End file.
